danplanfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic Timeline
Channel Note - These are my overall titles for the periods and where the periods are placed. Not Official The Start (July 12, 2014 - August 1, 2014) * This is when they started the channel and posted their first video "By the Way: Moral of the Pooping Robber". * This is the first instance where "By the Way" was used. * These are the first appearances of Dan and Hosuh. All Fun and Games (February 15, 2015 - May 13, 2016) * This is when they were a gaming channel. * These are the first appearances of Jay and Stephen. Animation Transition (May 23, 2016 - May 16, 2017) * This is where they stopped being a gaming channel and started to be an animation channel. * This is the last appearance of Jay being in a video until 2019. The Growth (May 20, 2017 - July 30, 2018) * This was the instance were their channel slowly grew. * This is were Ann first appeared in a video. Golden Age (May 20, 2017 - January 3, 2019) * This is were DanPlan was at its peak of success. * They had more guests from other channels during this period. * They created more varied content on March 15, 2019. * Jay also came back during this period. Downfall (January 4, 2019 - ) * This was when the channel had started to lose its subscribers. * Stephen left the channel at the start of the period. * Hosuh is going to leave for the military at this period. * Ann is going to be an official member during this period. * Jay decided not to be an official member during this period. Personalities Before DanPlan * Daniel and Stephen met together back in middle school. * Hosuh met Stephen when he wanted someone to play DOTA with. * Hosuh showed Dan's English class his animation (which he won second place in the region for). Dan thought he was good and wanted to do something with him * Hosuh would come to Stephen and Dan's Chem 12 class. * Dan decided to come over to Hosuh one day and decided to look at his work. Then, he decided that he wants to create a YouTube channel with Dan and Stephen. * On July 12, 2014, they created DanPlan. During DanPlan * Dan met Jay at University and asked him to do YouTube with him and he complied. (Side Note - Please add more to this. I can't really think of somethings in their relationship before the drama, so please add more.) Business Transition '''(Note - Please stay civil about this situation. This just unbiased information about the sequence of events to let you know about it. Please stay calm when you read this or go on social media.)''' * When they started making money off of it, Dan divided the money 50/50 with Hosuh and left Stephen out. * When Hosuh asked for the money to go help the channel, Dan decided to split the money 85 for him and 15 for Hosuh. * Somewhere around this time, Stephen got $25 dollars per hour of recording. * In March, Stephen found out about this and asked Dan for 20% of the revenue, which Dan says "No, you’re just an employee, you have no share." * After the fight, Stephen got $100 per video they recorded. * Stephen tried his hardest to show to Dan that he was worth something to the channel by doing several personalities to show his talent. * Stephen also found out how much the animators got paid (~$450 per month). * Jay felt like something was off, so in July he started an investigation. Dan tried to make him stop. * When Jay found out all the problems DanPlan had and tried to fix it with Dan, Dan just dismissed him because he knew what he was doing. * Jay learned that he was going to replace Hosuh due to mandatory military service. * Dan said to Jay that he was not going to get paid during that time. * Then, Dan said he would $25 per hour of recording, but Jay refused. * On December 14, Stephen officially left DanPlan. * On January 4, 2020, Stephen posted to his channel about him leaving DanPlan. * On January 17, 2020, Jay posted his side of the story. Information